acidentally in love
by gaby2012
Summary: si dudas de tus sentimientos , esta es la indicada para ver cuales son


**Accidentally In Love**

- ¿Qué te pasa, trunks?- Pregunto una voz. Su voz. La voz de la persona que lo volvía loco, le comía la cabeza y le hacía poner las sonrisas idiotas que ponen los enamorados. ¡Oh, si ¡Exactamente igual a la sonrisa que tenía él en la cara! Maldita sea.

- ¿Mm...?- Trató de hacerse el tonto, distraído. Trató de hacer como Si no hubiera estado media hora mirándola con el ceño fruncido y la mirada pensativa a la espera de que le preguntara Si estaba bien. Claro que no, además ¿Qué le importaba Si ella se preocupara por él o no?- ¿Que qué me pasa? No, nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, pan estoy bien...- "_Quizás_ s_ólo estoy enamorado_" pensó, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al entero. Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos y mil veces diablos.

- ¡Vamos cerebro!- Se dijo en voz sumamente baja. - Reacciona, sólo son las hormonas. Definitivamente, yo _no_ estoy enamorado de pan.- Oh, y sin embargo la chica se había ganado un lugar al menos en su cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en ella.

Fue extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que _quizás_ estaba enamorándose de pan. Todo empezó en esa misma sala común, que ambos compartían al ser Premios Anuales. El verse demasiado seguido, compartir opiniones, decisiones (nadie dijo que fue fácil) y rondas por las noches no ayudaba a la indiferencia mutua que habían decidido mantener, para evitar peleas y disgustos. Por supuesto, se conocieron más profundamente, aunque más por obligación que por gusto.

Y un día, la había visto sentada exactamente frente a él en una fiesta que siempre su madre preparaba para los logros de los guerreros z y había sentido esa sacudida en el estómago, como su tuviera hadas dentro. Ella, probablemente sintiéndose observada, se había volteado para verlo directamente, a tan sólo centímetros un rostro del otro y le había sonreído como le gustaba que sonriera. A él le habían subido los colores al pálido rostro y ella (como siempre endemoniadamente indiferente ante lo que le hacía sentir al ya torturado pelilila) le dijo que se lo veía algo colorado, le había colocado la mano en la frente tratando de determinar Si tenía fiebre, aparentemente preocupada. ¡Agh! Todavía dolía la vergüenza del recuerdo cuando le había contestado, entre balbuceos, que se encontraba perfectamente.

También fue extraño cuando le hablaba. Ella había tomado la iniciativa, por supuesto. Hablando en voz baja y comentándose algunas cosas de la empresa , pan lo había dicho casi sin querer:

_- Waw, no pensaba que eres todo un profesional,__**trunks **_

Él se había quedado perplejo, helado. Pero no comentó nada.

_- Bueno, hay mucho de mí que no sabes, __**pan **_- Y entonces ella... ella había sonreído cómo a él le gustaba que sonriera. Desde entonces, se había formado una especie de acuerdo mutuo entre ellos y claro.

Miró alrededor, dentro de exactamente seis días y 3 horas y media harían ya cinco meses que compartían sala común. Pero ¿Quién contaba los días? Él no. "_Maldita sala_" pensó entonces y es que a pesar de las veces que pidió, exigió e inclusive _rogó_ a su madre porque diera a otro el trabajo en la empresa éste no cedía.

- "No sé porque no le gusta ser ir a la empresa, madre. ¡Cualquier empresario lo hubiera querido!"- Decía bra muy entusiasmada

- "¡Entonces déselo a cualquier otro que lo quiera!"- Decía mi madre, ya desesperada. Por más que lo intentara, nunca lo conseguía, es más, parecía que bra lo _disfrutaba_, viendo cómo él trataba por todos los medios de alejarse de ella. Y es que cualquier cosa era mejor que enamorarse de pan. Por eso quería _huir_.

"_No..._" Pensó entonces "_Tú no te enamoraste de ella. No, claro que no. ¿Enamorado¡JA!_". La miró, allí frente a él, revisando los 50 documentos que faltaban que se veía muy aburrido, no se daba cuenta de que en esos momentos y desde que aquella maldita reunión de ejecutivos, se había quedado estancada en su frío corazón...

"_¡AHH¿'estancada en mi frío corazón'?_" Pensaba trunks con desagrado, al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza y abría mucho los ojos en un gesto desesperado "_¡OH, POR KAYOSAMA CURSI ME HE VUELTO!_".

Salió corriendo hacia su oficina, dispuesto a intentarlo todo. Pan sólo atinó a levantar la cabeza mientras veía la puerta del pelilila cerrarse con un golpe fuerte y sordo. Frunció el ceño. De verdad que estaba algo raro el pelilila¿qué estaría tramando?

Mientras tanto, trunks buscaba entre sus cosas. Que le estaba pasando y se recordó qque su amigo goten le dio un libro para que vieras los problemas "sociales de su corazón que no entendía "había mucho títulos pero no encontraba lo que busacaba

Titulo 1 A de Amor. Nada.

Titulo 5 D de Desesperado. Nada.

Titulo 6 E de Enamorado. Tampoco nada.

¿Cómo se curaba el amor ¿Sería algo que se va sólo? Quería enfrentarlo, pero no sabía mucho del tema.

¡Toc , toc! Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó, sentado en su silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Una conejita playboy.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el pelilila, completamente confundido. Estaba seguro de que ésa era la voz de pan y no de una 'conejita' o lo que fuere.

- Olvídalo... Soy yo, pan son, la hermosa hija de gohan ¿lo olvidas?- Oh, Si supiera las ganas que tenía de olvidarla.

- Pasa.- Dijo a la puerta, que se abrió silenciosamente, dejando lugar a la pelinegra, que fue directamente a sentarse junto a él.

- Hey ¿qué pasó aquí? Parece que el demonio de Tasmania ha decidido alojarse en tu oficina.- Dijo al ver el desastre de cosas alrededor del escritorio

Él la observó, quizás demasiado atentamente. Alzó una ceja.- ¿Un demonio de _qué_?- De verdad, había veces que no la entendía para nada.

- Oh, nada... quería preguntarte si querías salir a respirar un poco.- dijo entonces, teatralizando las palabras apuntando a la única ventana (completamente cerrada) de la oficina.- Salir a un sitio relajante ¿qué dices?

- Cl-claro- Contestó algo entrecortado.

Exactamente diez minutos después, estaban saliendo al cálido aire primaveral que ofrecía la naturaleza. trunks, feliz porque ella hubiera tomado su brazo, pero igualmente odiándola por hacerle sonreír como todos los idiotas que se besaban a la sombra de los árboles. Se preguntó Si todos esos pervertidos estaban enamorados de verdad de la chica que besaban, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás ni siquiera la conocían y sólo era como lo que hacía él con marron. O quizás algunos de verdad estaban enamorados y él era una bola de nieve en medio de esa primavera cálida y amorosa. Aunque entonces se dio cuenta de que pan se encargaba de derretirlo poco a poco, sin darse cuenta.

Se sentaron, juntos aunque más separados de lo que él hubiera querido, a la sombra de un abeto muy bonito. Fue entonces cuando el pelilila se dio cuanta de una capsula con una especie de contenedor dentro.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó a la chica, que se encontraba recostada junto a él. Por supuesto, él no la había mirado ni una vez... no, claro que no. No, no las contó hasta hartarse y asegurarse que eran doce. Claro que no...

- Oh, es un poco de helado que traje.- contestó al tiempo que se sentaba sin usar las manos para equilibrarse, provocando que el jersey que estaba usando revelara más de lo que debía.- ¿Te gusta de fresa?- Le cuestionó mientras lo destapaba, dejando escapar su aroma y color.- Aunque el problema es que sólo traje una cuchara que, con lo que me gusta la fresa, no la pienso ceder... pero Si no te molesta que yo te lo de en la boca, no me voy a negar.

Ese, según trunks brief, fue el mejor día de su vida. Si no hubiera estado pensando en lo muy excitante que se veía como pan son le ofrecía el helado, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba realmente delicioso. Además, Si se esforzaba bastante, lograba no sonreír como idiota.

Cuando se terminó el helado (para disgusto de una pelinegra que lo consumía como adicta, asustando un poco al pelilila ante su desesperación), se acostaron satisfechos, en el pasto tibio, sin hablar y cómodos con aquel silencio.

El pelilila apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, piernas fleccionadas. Miraba a las otras parejas con disimulo. Ahora estaba seguro, muy pocas de ellas de verdad estaban enamoradas. Suspiró, se daba cuenta, recién entonces, que por más que intentara ignorarlo, él estaba enamorado de pan . "_Bueno, sólo un poquito_" Se admitió a Si mismo, parte verdad, parte mentira. Sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente enamorado, no sólo un poco. Pero también sabía bien que por algo se empieza. Ya se lo admitiría a sí mismo, completamente, luego.

- ¡trunks!- Lo llamó ella en susurros.- Acércate un poco...

Él hizo lo que ella pedía, se hubiera tirado de un puente Si se lo hubiera ordenado.

- Un poco más...- Exigió, parecía emocionada.- ¡Más!- Dijo de nuevo. El pelilila se puso un tanto nervioso, estaban muy pegados y casi podía imaginar el frágil cuerpo que tenía al lado encima de él. Sacudió la cabeza de forma muy cánida, ese no era el momento para pensamientos impúdicos. Aunque...

- Mira allí. En esa rama baja de la izquierda.- Dijo la pelinegra mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice- Es un colibrí de cola azul.

Efectivamente, en esa rama, un ave de pequeño colibrí gris claro y una cola larga azul eléctrico, construía su nido, hecho de hojas. trunks ya había visto muchas de esas aves pero, quizás porque pan apenas dejó de apuntarla había bajado la mano y él había aprovechado para tomarla, esa le parecía especialmente hermosa. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, él acariciando la pequeña mano suave y ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, ambos mirando al ave sin verla, pensando sólo en quien tenían al lado; hasta que el colibrí, impulsado por una ráfaga de viento suave, abrió sus alas y se liberó al viento, pasando justo sobre ellos. No hubiera sido extraño que un pelilila lo hubiera seguido, se sentía liviano, capaz de volar... o saltar muy alto en su defecto.

trunks sintió cómo la pelinegra se daba vuelta y se acostaba de lado para verlo, sin tratar de alejar su mano.

- El mito dice que Si un colibrí vuela sobre dos personas,- Comentó, como de casualidad.- estas se besarán porque le había robado a Cupido sus flechas de oro, con las que enamoraba a los desprevenidos.

Él la miró un tanto sorprendido, antes de sonreír de forma arrogante.- Pues, creo que te equivocas de ave, ésa era la paloma, del planeta rudo.- Le dijo, produciendo que ella frunciera el ceño un tanto airada.- Pero Si tanto quieres que te bese, pues...- Y antes de que pan pudiera replicar, tenía un pelilila literalmente encima que la besaba con lentitud, saboreando sus labios, tan despacio como Si toda ella fuera de cristal.

Fue un beso extraño, como la vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, o como cuando hacían el trabajo de ejecutivos juntos , extraño como la relación que los unía, que era una especie de amor-odio(del pasado)-amistad tan extraño que hasta ellos se enredaban.

El pelilila colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra la perdió entre los cabellos negros salvajes y ella, bastante más tímida, había colocado las dos en el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo cómo el corazón se enloquecía. Ambos abrieron lentamente sus bocas para perderse dentro del otro y sus lenguas, al encontrarse, transmitieron un escalofrío al resto del cuerpo, que tan poca participación tenía.

Cuando al fin se separaron un poco para tomar aire, ambos con la respiración agitada al igual que los corazones, el colibrí había regresado. Se lo quedaron mirando un rato, aunque en la misma posición.

- trunks ..- Lo llamó la pelilnaegra.- ¿Seguro que no era el colibri el del mito?- Preguntó en un susurro inocente.

Él no pudo hacer más que reír.- ¡Por supuesto que era el colibri¿Qué crees¿Qué tu, la más inteligente y hermosa ejecutiva se va a equivocar?- Le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello dulcemente.

Pan se ruborizó un poco, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, como a él le gustaba que sonriera.- Tonto...- Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

El ave se fue de nuevo, otra vez pasando por encima de ellos.

- ¡Oh, mira! Tendremos que besarnos de nuevo, que lástima...- Bromeó el pelilila antes de volverla a besar. Ella no pudo hacer más que reír.

Y es que en verdad, trunks brief se había enamorado. No fue a propósito, no lo estaba buscando e inclusive lo trató de evitar por todas las formas. No entendía mucho sobre amor. Le confundía y como bien sabemos, lo que desconocemos, nos da miedo. Por esta razón se alejaba de la idea. Pero ese día, a la sombra del colibrí, se dio cuenta de que enamorarse no era tan malo. Estaba enamorado, no había elegido de quién, pero lo estaba y punto. Accidentalmente enamorado.

Come on come on come on

Y por siempre diré solo implica con ella


End file.
